


Mill

by fancylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending, Sad Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancylouis/pseuds/fancylouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' friend and roommate Niall once asks Louis to get cat food at the mill, where Harry works.<br/>Harry has trouble with headaches once or twice, but it isn't much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mill

\--------------------  
May 12th  
\--------------------

Louis' had a rough day at school and slams his car door shut. Niall asked him to get some stuff at the mill, Niall usually would get it himself but he had trouble with his knee lately so asked Louis.  
Fine, Louis thought even though his day was shit. He was on his way to the door of the little building behind the spinning mill. As he opened it, a friendly little bell noise klanked. It was probably the smallest /and cutest/ store Louis' ever seen. There was no one inside as far as he could look.  
On his left were cages with tiny bunnies in it, on the right was all products for plants and animals.  
Footsteps reached his eardrum. 'Hi, yes, sorry, i was at the stock, you know.. There aren't many clients here often so I kind of forgot about the bell, sorry, sorry, how can I help you?'  
A deep, husky voice sounded. He talked fast, and a lot.  
Louis scanned his view and realised the curled boy was just.. A boy. Louis' expected a grey old man to run this mill store, but no, this boy was maximum 20, 21 maybe.  
'Just some cat food, I think I've already got it.' His hands reached on a golden tin can. 'My roommate usually comes and gets it, so I'm not really sure which one we have.'  
The employee turned to Louis with a smile. 'We have this familiar customer, Niall, he always gets this one.'  
Louis had his thoughts about the boy knowing probably everything any client buys, since there aren't many.  
'Yeah! That's my roommate, I'll have two of those.' Louis pointed and sounded a bit more enthusiastic than he should about cat food.  
His walk reached to the pay desk and the other boy slips behind it. 'I didn't even know Niall had roommates! He's a good lad.'  
Since Louis was a little cranky, this small talk did nothing to Louis. 'Yeah,' He replied with a nod. While the boy scanned Louis' products he kept on talking. 'I'm Harry, by the way.' Louis thought this info was irrelevant but still, he answered; 'Louis.'  
'Come inside and have a chat! My dad will help whenever clients come, it's alright.' 

Rhetorical.

\--------------------  
Some words later Louis is sat in the /probably/ tiniest place he's ever been in. There's two chairs and a table, a sink and a miniscule desk.  
He's sat on one of the chairs and looked around. Harry put two mugs underneath the coffee machine and it's only then when Louis realised there's also a coffe machine crammed between the wall and the sink. A few eyeblinks later Harry sits, and there's a mug of black coffee in front of Louis. Milk and sugar are in front of him, but he's practically too lazy to get it and drink.  
'So, how's living with Niall?' Harry smirked at his own words.  
''S alright, we've been friends for really long.' Louis stared at and plugged his fingers around his mug. This is probably the most random thing Louis' ever done.  
'He's never told me about you! He comes here every thursday.'

Harry talked a lot and Louis lost track of time. Many words later Harry told him his 'dad' runs all here, it's actually his granddad but he calls him dad, because his real dad passed away. Louis has also noticed the fact that Harry is way behind of time, it's like he's stuck in an age gap way earlier. The mill itself is old-fashioned, and Harry told Louis he owns a rock hard boring mobile phone, that doesn't even have internet.

'Sorry, excuse me for a minute, I have really bad headaches sometimes.'  
Harry walked away with his hand clenched onto his forehead, back arched a little.  
Louis nodded an alright sign. Harry was a nice person, Louis wasn't much of a talker so it was great listening to Harry's many talks.

\--------------------  
July 19th  
\--------------------

It's been two months and Louis convinced Niall that he didn't have to go to the mill anymore, Louis would.  
He always chatted with Harry, every thursday.  
He's had mixed feelings about Harry, even more Louis had no idea if Harry even liked boys.  
Or more, someone like Louis.

\--------------------  
July 25th  
\--------------------

Louis' sat in the same chair he sat on the first time two months ago, in front of Harry.  
He's playing with the fabric of his shirt noticably and worried about his words.  
'You know Harry, I kind of like, like you. But like fancy you, you know...'  
It took just a few seconds for Harry to scan and understand Louis' words.  
Harry was now towered over Louis, his hand reaching to Louis'.  
'Come,' he whispered.  
Louis did not hesitate at that moment.  
He took hold of Harry's much bigger hand and raced behind Harry, that was leading him somewhere he didn't know. There's a door Louis' never seen, and Harry opened that one. It's a same-sized space as the one Louis and Harry always used to hang out, it's just darker and there isn't any furniture, just a broom and some mops.  
Harry's words were low. 'I really ,really like you too, please just don't tell dad.'  
Not a second before Louis is able to answer, there's plump limp pressed onto his, a big, warm arm around Louis little waist and his chest is against Harry's.  
They're definitely kissing, and Louis was definitely liking it.

Louis liked how close they were at the moment, and Louis liked feeling Harry's enormous torso.  
They're tied up like a knot and it lasted for quite a long time.

\--------------------  
August 14th  
\--------------------

Niall noticed Louis' mood change. Louis was rarely sad, nor cranky. It took about a week for Louis to tell Niall he was going out with the boy from the mill. 'Harry, that one?' Niall had replied, and Louis could only nod happily.  
Niall was happy for Louis and knew Harry was a nice boy for him.  
Even sometimes Louis would go to the mill just to see Harry, hold hands with him, pet the baby bunnies and laugh hysterically with Harry.  
Harry's headaches used to hit up sometimes and make him dizzy, but then Louis would rub his back and kiss his cheek, and both wait until the headaches were over.

\--------------------  
September 22nd  
\--------------------

Except for today, where Harry is sat with his back against a wall, knees curled up and Louis right beside him, arm around Harry comforting his headache. Harry couldn´t speak this time, and felt really dizzy.  
Louis spoke comforting words.  
'It'll be over, don't cry, the pain'll be over,' he said then.  
Harry's head rested against Louis' body. Suddenly Harry's body got heavier, his skin got paler and the rare sobs he left a few times stopped as well.  
Just like Louis' heart at this moment.  
'Please, don't die,'  
Thick tears were running on Louis' cheeks and all he could do is hold Harry tightly to his body.

About an hour later there was the sound of sirens on the parking place in front of the mill. Harry's taken away from Louis now and Louis stayed there, sat on the ground in tears.  
Only days later Louis received information through a phone call.  
Harry's headaches were caused by a brain tumor right in the middle of his brain.  
Harry knew. He didn't tell Louis.  
Was Louis mad? No. Was he sad? More than ever.  
Some things are meant to be this way, Louis supposed.

\--------------------  
July 20th, next year  
\--------------------

Louis tranformed the old-fashioned mill into an ice cream shop and Harry's grandfather would often visit.  
It became popular, Louis gained lots of money with it and donated a lot of it to Harry's grandfather.  
Was Louis happy? Yes.  
But every thursday that passed was different from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this sooo randomly idek, i hope you sort of like it and i'm sorry for any mistakes, just hope you enjoyed (:


End file.
